


Marshmallows, Chocolate, and Ghosts (#192 Cabin)

by ladygray99



Series: A Silk Pillow [231]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-15
Updated: 2011-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-20 11:04:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They always get the same cabin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marshmallows, Chocolate, and Ghosts (#192 Cabin)

Ian opened his eyes to bright sun and dark wood. Somehow Charlie always managed to book the same cabin, the one that was full of ghosts of the two of them. Ian still knew the spot where he had first kneeled full of terror and aching need. There was the fireplace that had warmed his naked body time and time again. Even the bed was where Charlie had accepted his tears and kissed them away.

“What would you like to do today?” Charlie asked.

Ian’s mind threw up suggestions neither of their bodies could deliver on anymore but they were still lovely thoughts. “Let’s go down to the lake, get one of those rowboats and float around for a while.

Charlie smiled. “That sounds nice. It might get cold later, I can light a fire.”

“I’d like that.”

“I packed some marshmallows.” Charlie said with a grin.

“Am I allowed to have marshmallows?” Ian asked.

“I won’t tell your doctor if you don’t.” Ian grinned. “I packed some chocolate too.”

“Are you allowed to have chocolate?”

Charlie gave a wicked grin. “I wasn’t planning on eating it.”

Ian smiled. There were still a few things his body could deliver on.


End file.
